


For The Love of You

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto walks in on this mysterious stranger hanging over his Gaara-nii he never expected to be enticed and fall in love with him. I can't write summaries for the life of me. Story is way better inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic( that was originally uploaded to Fanfiction) enjoy :)
> 
> Warning: My first smut up ahead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's a Naruto Yaoi fic with a Junjou Romantica Outline. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Not Mine Not Mine Not Mine. I wish it was though lol.

Lets Begin.

Warnings: Lime in this chapter this is boy on boy don't like don't read

Naruto Uzumaki is coming home from a long day at school, he's pretty bummed out because his grades are below average. "Gaara-nii is going to so upset when I show him this report card". Said Naruto, pouting. He inserts his key into their apartment door. "Tadaima", Said Naruto, walking through the door, he stops as his eyes came across a terrifying sight. Over his brother is a man whom he never seen before. The man had a weird hairstyle, spiked out in the back and bangs framing the sides of his face.

"His hair kinda looks like a ducks ass, thought Naruto. The man also was very tall and pale. "Welcome home Brat", said Gaara, whilst trying to push the mystery man off him, "Alright Sasuke you can get off now".

"Gaara-nii who's this", said Naruto, indicating to Sasuke. "He's my childhood friend, Naru". Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Who's he Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "Oh that's my little brother Naruto" responded Gaara. "Your little brother?". Yup responded Gaara."Hn," Sasuke gave a smirk that showed his arrogance and dominance, "he kinda looks like a Dobe". "Who does this asshole think he is how dare he call me a Dobe?" thought Naruto, fuming inside.

A week later Naruto is walking up to the biggest penthouse he has every seen, in his right hand is pot of Gaara's famous beef miso soup and he's currently wearing a pair of tight jeans and a long sleeve orange shirt with a spiral on it, he walks up to door and pressed the door bell. "Hm nothing he's probably not home" thought Naruto, pulling the slip of paper out of pocket. He pressed the code into the keypad and opens in the door and walks in. "Wow",said Naruto, in awe, "No way someone living by their selves need this much". Naruto then walked over to the coffee table where two stacks of books was sitting, Naruto then spotted a note card Naruto picked up the note card and started to read " Sakura pick up the novels that are left out on the table". "So the bastard is here," thought Naruto, walking over to the books, he picked up the first one "Hey I saw this in the bookstore the other day". He then spotted another book out the corner of his eye.

This one looks different to the one his hand and the people on the cover look vaguely familiar. He then sets the book down and picks up the new one.

The people on the cover looks a little like his Gaara-Nii and that bastard Sasuke. He then flips the book to the middle and comes across a page and begins to read "Still painfully aroused Gaara begged his Sasu-Kun to relieve him of this painful ache, Sasu-kun then smirk and had Gaara get down on his knees where Gaara began to-". Naruto then threw the book at this point. He started to walk back and forth grumbling to himself"Stupid perverted Bastard how dare he portray my brother like this I'm going to find his ass and give him a piece of my mind right now".

Naruto then stormed to where his guess Sasuke room was and kicked the door open. "Wake the fuck up you perverted ass Teme what the hell you think you're doing portraying my poor innocent Gaa-Ni like this?" I know you hear me how dare you take advantage of him this huh? Answer me you damn bastard!"

Sasuke woke up and gave his famous Uchiha death glare to Naruto,who then blinked and gave a deer caught in the heads lights expression, Sasuke then rose up and stalked over,his deep voice gritty with sleep,"Did Gaara tell you that he's being taken advantage of?" Huh Dobe?. "Well no," Naruto reluctantly admitted, "But it still doesn't make it okay, besides bastard any man would do anways". "Oh really?'Sasuke asked with a terrifying smirk.

Beginning to feel a little uneasy, Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him down on the bed. Naruto blinked, " Oi Teme what the fuck do you think you're doing?". Sasuke then got up on the bed and pinned Naruto down. He then leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear " What does it look like Dobe". Naruto gave a slight shiver, he then tried to kick Sasuke in his perfect face, but all he managed was to roll on his stomach.

Sasuke then pinned him on his stomach,and begun to run his hands up Naruto's shirt. He then pulled Naruto up on his knees and grabbed his chin with the hand still in Naruto's shirt "You're adorable"he whispered in his ear. He pushed Naruto onto his stomach and undid his jeans. He then slid his hand into Naruto's boxers and felt his hard erection "Hn you're hard already you're such a Dobe," purred Sasuke his deep voice heavy with lust. "Shut up Teme, it's not like I want this ", said Naruto, with an embarrassing blush."Sure you don't,"said Sasuke and he finally concluding that he was done talking and begun to jerk Naruto off. He jerked that cock with skillful and pleasurable strokes. Naruto gripped the sheets tightly and tried not to scream, "No I can't let this bastard know that I am enjoying this". Sasuke then sped up his hand and felt the massive pool of pre-cum coating his palm.

He then smirked and jerked Naruto off faster and harder. Naruto felt himself reaching his peak that tension and pressure making him lightheaded and fuzzy. Sasuke smirked he also Naruto reaching his peak. He then stroked faster and harder than before. Naruto gave a silent cry and came. Sasuke pulled his hand from out of Naruto's pants and licked his fingers'"You're positive that you didn't want this?" Sasuke said with that infuriating smirk of his. "I'm going to kill this Teme before I even get started on my tutoring," thought Naruto suddenly remembering why he even came here to begin with.

Aftera hour of that horrifying incident, Naruto and Sasuke were now sitting in Sasuke's living room, across from each other. Besides Sasuke was his plush scarecrow,. "So what you university do you plan on going to", said Sasuke,while looking through Naruto's transcript. "Well I was thinking about going to Konoha University". "Pfft with grades like these you're lucky enough if you get into Suna," said Sasuke with a slight chuckle.

"Shut up Teme", snarled Naruto, "I have to get into Konoha to honor Gaara-nii's decision to skip out on his desired university to take care of me after our parents was killed". Sasuke then got up and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Then we're going to a damn good job of getting you into Konoha", he said with a smile on face.

Naruto gave a bright smile and nodded in agreement. " This Teme must be good if he graduated from Sound, of the hardest law schools in the reigion, and he graduated in top of his class too. Gaara-ni I'm going to make you so proud", thought Naruto happily but another part of thoughts said simultaneously with Sasukes "For the sake of Gaara-nii(Gaara) I have to put up with him".


	2. The One I Gave my Heart To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine Not Mine 
> 
> Oh yeah I'm leaving the second pairing a complete mystery until the next chapter. So far we got one-sided/past SasuGaa and Sasunaru. I'll also be revealing Gaara's girlfriend in this chapter. 
> 
> Oh and the person who is suppose to be Sumi is going to be revealed in this chapter
> 
> Warning: Lemony Lemon( My first lemon ever it might suck a little or a lot lol) Let's begin

About a month later, Sasuke is looking over Naruto's mock exam, the Dobe has improved quite well compare to the last one he took. Sasuke then walked over to Naruto and proceed to ruffle his hair. "Good Job Naru-Chan at this rate you'll get into Konoha in no time",Sasuke said with a proud smile on his face. "Dattebayo I knew I could do it if I just put my mind to it", Naruto replied, with a happy grin.

Sasuke sat down on the couch, "Don't get too cocky now, you're going to need to pull this grade from a C to at least an A if you want to get into Konoha. Imagine the proud look on Gaara's face when you show him your acceptance letter, Naru"

Naruto spun around in his chair thinking " Heh he's so devoted to Gaara-nii, but that poor sap is as oblivious as I am during school, and for some reason the Teme started to call me Naru-Chan it's not that I don't like it. It's just that it's embarrassing sometimes".

"Say Sasuke", Naruto began, "you really love my brother that much ?"

" Hn, what is this all of sudden?Besides it something that a Dobe would not understand" replied Sasuke.

"Shut up, I think it's kinda stupid 'ttebayo, You do realise he has a girlfriend right? Why put yourself through that kind of heartbreak?"

"Because being next to the one you love is the best part about being a friend."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto is walking through the streets of Konoha absolutely ecstatic. He had just gotten his report card back, and it was definitely better than the one 2 months ago. "Dattebayo, I knew that if I just studied hard enough I could pull it off. I'm truly a sleeping fox, I guess that bastard's methods was pretty useful after all", Naruto thought, with a cheerful grin.

"I have to go tell Sasuke", Naruto said, as he start to run off. He suddenly halted his movements and started mumbling to himself , "Just what the hell do I think I'm doing just running off into the sunset like some cliche chick flick, what does it matter if I show Sasuke my grade all he going to say is", Naruto deepened his voice to sound like Sasuke's, "Good job Naru-Chan, Gaara is going to be so proud when we show him this."and then he'll ruffle my hair leaving me with disappointment because I'm not in Gaara-nii's place as Sasuke's special person ,just the Dobe little brother of his crush".

Naruto then spun around and walked off in the other direction he couldn't believe his thoughts. He wasn't attracted to men at all, hell he had a small crush on Amaru when he was in grade school, so why do he get all flustered when Sasuke touches him or ruffles his hair? Naruto honestly didn't know the answer to that question and was scared to find out.

He turned around and bumped into a familiar chest, Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Oi, Dobe why don't you watch where you're going", Sasuke said with a small glare.

"Can it Teme, you make it seem like I purposely bumped into you ," Naruto replied

"Well,it's a good thing we ran into each other, now we could head back together".

Naruto is just now noticing that Sasuke is holding a cake in his left hand.

"Head back for what?" asked Naruto

"Did you forget that today is Gaara's birthday?,"replied Sasuke.

"No of course not I think I would remember my own brothers' birthday, Jerk."

Naruto did indeed forget Gaara's birthday and feeling bad ,he took the cake out of Sasuke's' hand and gave him his report card. "I got this back today".

Sasuke took it out of his hand and looked at it. A small smile started to appear on his pale face. He ruffled Naruto's hair -which took Naruto completely by surprise- and said with eyes filled with pride "You're going to get into Konoha in no time if you keep up this effort.

Naruto flushed a pretty shade of red and thought to himself,"just where do he get off doing that".

Later that evening, Sasuke and Naruto are at Gaara's party. Sasuke is handing Gaara his birthday present, a beautiful expensive raccoon figurine.

Naruto is in the kitchen getting the food ready for the night.

"Here Gaara, I saw you looking at this when we passed by the antique shop", Sasuke said, as he hands Gaara the beautifully wrapped gift.

"Oh, no Sasuke, I can't take that it looks terribly expensive", said Gaara, trying to push the expensive gift away.

"Everyone deserves something expensive once in a while", Sasuke said with that bright, beautiful smile on his face.

Naruto, who had walked out the kitchen around that time, looked on the scene with growing envy. "Why can't Sasuke look at me like that"? Disturbed by his own inner thoughts. Naruto hurried to go lock the door.

"Gaa-nii, you shouldn't leave the door opened a random stranger could walk in at any given time", shouted Naruto walking to the door. When he got there ,however, he saw this beautiful woman with gorgeous reddish brown hair and brown eyes standing there . Her hair was pulled back in two buns, and her face looked soft with warmth and kindness.

"Oh, gomen I didn't think anyone would be standing there", Naruto said with a sheepish smile. "Uhh who are you anyways"?

"Naru, this is my girlfriend, TenTen Abarai," said Gaara coming out of the dining room and going over to TenTen's side and wrapping his around her, "and I recently asked her to marry me"

Sasuke, who had heard everything from the dining room, walked out with a look of awe, shock and hurt.

"Oh, is the lovely lady I've been hearing about, Gaara she's adorable," said Sasuke putting on a brave face despite his breaking heart.

"I wanted her to meet you first Sasuke," Gaara said with a proud smile on his face.

Naruto, who was watching the whole scene with a growing mixture of anger, guilt, and sorrow, and had eventually tuned out Sasuke and Gaara's conversation, punched the wall.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto in surprise . Gaara was especially surprised by this, Naruto has never acted out of anger before. What cause this to happen?

"Naruto?" said Gaara cautiously.

"We're out of sake, so I'm going out to buy some more," replied Naruto, he really was embarrassed by the way he acted and wanted nothing more to flee the scene.

"They won't sell alcohol to a minor," stated Gaara.

"Oh don't worry I'll have Sasuke come with me"

With that being said, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dashed out the door ,not even bothering to grab his coat, leaving behind an awkward silence.

Once he was far away enough from his apartment, Naruto doubled over and started crying all these emotions bottled up inside made him pour it out in one big swoop. Sasuke,who was watching all of this, looked at Naruto with shock.

"You know, you shouldn't be crying about people you barely know ," stated Sasuke.

"Shut up, I'm not crying about you, I'm crying for you. Since, you are incapable of crying you jerk. When my emotions get to me I let them out the best way I know how,"sniffled Naruto. Sasuke just looked on in that same state of shock.

"You know this is the first time I wanted to hit Gaa-nii for being so insensitive, which brings me to back to why you aren't crying? You've been in love with him all this time you should feel the least bit sad."

"First of all stop crying Naru," said Sasuke, walking over to him.

"I can't, Sasuke. Once you start crying it's hard stop."

Sasuke then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and turned him around. Yes, this was the person that was meant to have his heart. With that mind Sasuke then leaned down a placed a kiss on soft, petal like lips.

Naruto, who had been rigid with shock and was originally going to push Sasuke away, returned the kiss with vigor. The feel of the older man lips was heaven. He was obviously experienced.

They stayed attached like that until breathing became a necessity. Sasuke pulled away with a smirk. "See you stopped crying ," whispered Sasuke.

He then sniffled a little and put his face in Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt warm droplets of water on his shoulder and with a look of sympathy, wrapped his arms around the older man.

"You should feel grateful, I've never let myself lose control like this, you're the first person and the only person to see this side of me" muttered Sasuke. Naruto put his hand to Sasuke's spiky hair and stroked it in comfort.

Looking up at the snow falling, Naruto thought to himself, "Maybe now I can be Sasuke's special person".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a lemon in this chapter and also Sumi lol. I felt like this was a good stopping place. Don't worry I'll introduce "Sumi" in the next chapter and also the lemon. Who do you guys think who "Sumi" is going to be?.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Give me comments. It feeds my soul and nourish it for this demon contract that I'm under. ;)


End file.
